


When Two Are One

by ASchwartz33



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Because it's Shisui, Day 4: soulmate au, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Naruto RarePair Week 2020, No Smut, No Uchiha Massacre, Non-graphic eye trauma, Rare Pairings, Shimura Danzou Being an Asshole, Shisui gets his eyes back, Strangers to Lovers, Tenzo is a sweetheart, Uchiha Shisui Lives, Yamato|Tenzou-centric, canon attempted suicide, poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASchwartz33/pseuds/ASchwartz33
Summary: Soulmate AU where everyone is colorblind until they come into contact with their soulmateWritten for Naruto rarepair week 2020! Day 4: soulmate AU
Relationships: Uchiha Shisui/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 16
Kudos: 93





	When Two Are One

**Author's Note:**

> Story title taken from the song "When Two Are One" by Atreyu

_ "Like the rising tide _

_ Beating hearts grow, but never die _

_ To simplify  _

_ I'll stand by your side _

_ Close my eyes _

_ Hope will never die" _

_ When Two are one -Atreyu _

  
  


Tenzo sat silently on the ground, watching the calm waters of the Naka River flow past him. Some people believed that things like this were beautiful… Tenzo wasn't convinced of that. He was more than aware of the fact that some people saw things differently. 

It was more than clear on the few occasions where Kakashi tried to describe things in an incorrect way. His Senpai would say things like "the green one" or "the one with the blue top", before he would correct himself to say "the one on the left". 

The water here was gray, just like every other thing in his life that wasn't black or white. Tenzo didn't concern himself with things like that. In the foundation, seeing colors was known as a weakness, and Tenzo refused to become weak… not after he fought so hard to become strong. 

In the Anbu, they didn't talk about it… but it couldn't be  _ that much  _ of a weakness, because Kakashi-Senpai could see them. Still, the whole idea didn't seem to be that much of a big deal. 

Tenzo shook his head. He didn't come here to think about colors or the meaning behind them. Though, to be honest, he wasn't entirely certain  _ why  _ he was here. This river had always called to him, spoke to him in a way no location ever had. It was important… he just didn't know why. It didn't matter, because Kakashi-Senpai had encouraged him to keep coming here after he had told the older ninja about it. 

Tenzo was picking at the grass, sitting cross-legged near the water when he heard it. A shout. Tenzo looked up, seeing a body falling from on top of the cliffside above his river. 

Tenzo's body sprung into action before he could think. It was only when he was mid-air that he thought things through.  _ What if this is an enemy? _

Still, Tenzo continued through the air, having launched himself towards the rocky wall to intercept the falling person. As predicted, the limp body fell straight into his arms. He let his feet fly forward, using his chakra to stick him to the rock wall.

Tenzo's world changed as soon as he caught the body, the  _ man  _ who had fallen. In his shock, he almost lost control of his chakra. Tenzo fought through his confusion, his feet remaining firmly attached to the rocks, and the man remaining safe in his arms. 

_ It didn't matter that the world was now dizzying and bright.  _

Tenzo blinked, struggling to comprehend what the hell just happened. Logic finally returned, and Tenzo looked at the person in his arms. They were injured badly, both eye sockets empty and bleeding. 

The blood made him pause. It was…  _ strange. Beautiful,  _ even. Tenzo shook his head again, pulling himself together as he started walking up the cliffside. Whoever he was carrying didn't seem too happy with that fact, and they started squirming and making things difficult. 

Tenzo picked up his pace, walking up over the edge and almost running straight into Itachi. 

He didn't know what was more shocking at this point… this weird new world that Tenzo had been thrust into? Or his stoic younger teammate crying bloody tears. 

The answer changed quickly when he took another look around. The trees. They were…  _ pretty _ ? Tenzo had never thought of anything as pretty before, and the whole ordeal was making his heart beat wildly. 

"Shisui!" Itachi yelled, practically ripping the body from Tenzo's arms. To say he was confused was an understatement. 

"Tenzo? Can you get Kakashi?" Itachi asked hurriedly, more emotion in his face than the brunet had ever seen. He nodded slowly, taking one last look around before using a shunshin. 

He was in his captain's apartment in a flash, still overwhelmed and having a hard time accepting what was happening to him. Kakashi was laying on his couch, book in hand, his eyes watching Tenzo carefully. 

Kakashi's hair was  _ really bright.  _ In fact, everything in here was bright. The book that Kakashi had been reading for months and months was the strangest thing Tenzo had seen so far. 

"Tenzo?" Kakashi asked, moving to his side and opening his sharingan. The glowing eye caught Tenzo off guard. Why the hell was Kakashi's  _ eye  _ glowing? 

"You're in shock." Kakashi commented, gripping Tenzo's arm tightly. "Are you seeing colors?" 

Tenzo found that he couldn't look away from his oldest friend's eye, even when Kakashi was trying to speak to him. 

_ Sharingan. That's right… Itachi.  _

"S-Senpai…" Tenzo finally managed to stutter out. "Itachi needs you. At the Naka River." 

Apparently, that was enough for Kakashi to understand that this was actually an emergency, and the young captain shunshined them both back to Itachi. 

Tenzo had no idea what was happening anymore. His mind wasn't allowing him to comprehend his surroundings, other than the whirls of color that assaulted his eyes. Breathing became a difficulty, and he dropped himself bodily to the ground. 

_ He needed to calm down.  _ Kakashi was right… as always. Tenzo was going into shock. He tried to slow his breathing down to a more manageable level, searching around him. 

Kakashi was about 15 feet away, talking to Itachi while he held the unconscious man in his arms. It wasn't long before they were moving his direction. 

"Tenzo." Kakashi spoke quickly. "We need to take him to the hospital, but we need to watch out for Danzo's men. He's the one that took Shisui's eye. Do you think you can stay with him at the hospital while we speak with the Hokage?" 

Tenzo listened carefully, trying not to focus on the fact that Kakashi's uniform was a completely different color than he had expected. He nodded slowly, knowing that he really wouldn't be useful to Kakashi right now. Guarding the unconscious shinobi?  _ That  _ he could probably handle. 

Tenzo wasn't sure  _ who  _ exactly transported him to the hospital. All he knew was that suddenly they were surrounded by white. That was a color he was familiar with, at least. They had flashed right into a private room, and Kakashi left immediately to find a nurse while Tenzo helped Itachi lower his friend into the bed. 

It didn't take long. Kakashi was back very quickly, leading a very grumpy looking older woman into the room. Her demeanor changed as soon as she saw the unconscious man. 

"What happened?" She whispered harshly, shutting the door and storming over to the bed. 

"Lady Tsunade." Itachi greeted politely. "Lord Danzo has attempted to steal Shisui's eyes. He successfully stole the right one, but I am in possession of the left." 

Tenzo zoned out a bit as they spoke. His eyes were drawn to the unconscious form in the bed. The only thing Tenzo had really learned about him was that he was an Uchiha. There was something else there, something pulling at him to move closer… to grab his hand. 

"Tenzo will remain behind with him." Kakashi spoke softly, drawing the brunet's attention back. 

"Are you sure?" The woman asked, eyeing Tenzo with obvious concern. 

Kakashi nodded. "He won't hurt him. They are soulmates." 

Tenzo must have been confused. He couldn't have  _ possibly _ said that Tenzo and Shisui were…  _ soulmates.  _ "What?" He asked carefully. 

Kakashi looked to him with a frown. "Didn't you start to see colors after you caught him?"

Tenzo failed to see the connection. "Well… yes." 

Suddenly everyone was watching him, and he was growing increasingly uncomfortable. Kakashi stepped forward, placing a strong hand on Tenzo's shoulder. "That means he is your  _ soulmate _ , Tenzo." 

"But… but  _ you _ see the colors too. I didn't know that meant anything." Tenzo argued, trying hard not to blush. 

Kakashi gave him one of those rare smiles, the ones that were reserved for when Tenzo had completely overlooked something because of his Root training. Tenzo had heard about soulmates, and he had heard about people who see many different colors. He had no idea the two things were connected. 

Kakashi waited for him to work it out in his head, sitting silently while Tenzo's vision moved back over to Shisui. His captain never replied, simply removing his hand and flashing out of the room with their younger teammate. 

~

As it turned out, listening to someone shove an eye back into a socket was disgusting. Tenzo was standing next to the door, trying very hard not to watch as Tsunade worked on the eye that Itachi had left with her. 

When she was done with all of the worst parts of the process, Tenzo felt his feet carrying him over to the bed. Shisui was unconscious, but he still felt as if the older boy was calling to him. 

"Lady Tsunade?" Tenzo asked timidly, hoping he wasn't being a bother to the medic. 

She turned to him, giving him a once over with her eyes before turning back to her work. "Yes?" 

Tenzo felt himself blushing. "I uh… can you tell me about…  _ soulmates? _ " 

Tsunade turned to him with furrowed brows. "You seem a bit old to know nothing about it. Were you in Root or something?" Tenzo remained silent, and a look of realization crossed her face. "Right. You can't answer that." 

The woman cut off the bright chakra flowing from her fingers, and started wiping around Shisui's eye carefully. "Well, they say that as soon as you make contact with your soulmate, the world bursts into color. It's the connection to your other half, to that one special soul that mirrors yours and brings joy into the world. A soulmate is that one special person that was made just for  _ you… _ the colors just let you know that you've finally found them." 

Tenzo watched Shisui's chest rise and fall with each breath. "Just…  _ for me?" _ He whispered quietly, slowly moving closer to the side of Shisui's bed. Tenzo couldn't recall ever having anything to himself. Everything he had ever owned was part of a standard uniform. Even his jutsu was a hand-me-down. Something  _ given  _ to him,  _ forced  _ on him. 

This person…  _ Shisui _ , was his other half. Shisui was the one who was supposed to make his life complete… and yet he had never spoken to him before. The most interaction they had was when the Uchiha tried to wriggle out of his grasp after he fell. 

Now, Tsunade had just finished wrapping bandages around his head, covering his healing eye and the empty socket. Tenzo simply watched him for a minute, thinking about how close Shisui had been to dying earlier in the evening. 

When Tenzo checked back into reality, his hand was outstretched, reaching slowly to touch Shisui's forehead. He paused, feeling a bit awkward now that he was paying attention. 

"Go ahead." Tsunade whispered softly. Tenzo's gaze snapped to meet hers. She had a soft smile, just barely curling the edge of her mouth as she watched him. 

Tenzo reached out the rest of the way, smoothing the black wavy hair away from the bandages. Shisui's hair was soft, along with his skin. 

Tenzo retreated slowly, feeling a little weird about touching someone else in general… let alone while they were unconscious. 

Tsunade didn't seem to like that. She grabbed his hand, flipping it and placing Shisui's cold hand securely within his own. "Stay with him. Keep him company… and if he wakes up, don't let him do anything stupid. He was expecting to be  _ dead _ now, he may not be happy that his plan didn't work out. Also, don't let him mess with his bandages." 

Tenzo couldn't pull his eyes away from where his skin was connected with Shisui's, and just barely managed a nod. 

Once the medic left the room, Tenzo sighed softly, pulling up a chair and settling down. He wasn't sure how long he would be here, or how long it would take for Shisui to wake up. Tenzo squeezed Shisui's pale hand, wondering what the hell he was even going to tell the man when he woke up. 

~

Tenzo spent a large part of the next hour staring at the hospital equipment. Even the things that weren't hooked up to the sleeping Uchiha had pretty lights on them. Some were the same color as his Senpai's eye (though not as intimidating), and others were the same color as Tsunade's chakra. He wondered if there was some sort of guide, or easy reference book to look through so he could learn all of the names of the colors. 

_ Perhaps Shisui knows some of them.  _

Then, as if summoned purely from Tenzo's thoughts, the hand still encased in his  _ squeezed back.  _ Tenzo startled a small amount, only managing to not flinch away thanks to his Anbu training. 

"I-Itachi?" Shisui called out weakly, gripping Tenzo's hand tightly. 

"Uh… no. Itachi is meeting with the Hokage about Danzo." Tenzo answered quietly.

"Oh." Shisui responded slowly, his body tensing. "Then… who are you?" 

"Oh. I'm…"  _ your soulmate _ , Tenzo's brain supplied, though his mouth refused to cooperate. "I'm Itachi's teammate." 

Tenzo scolded himself internally. Was he so cowardly that he couldn't tell Shisui the truth? Tenzo knew that he didn't have a lot to offer a soulmate. He didn't even have a  _ real name _ . How could someone like  _ Shisui _ , whose family name was known around the world, accept someone like  _ Tenzo _ . 

Shisui's voice was smooth, and pleasantly deep in a way that made Tenzo's heart beat faster. Even with all of his self-doubt, he wondered if Shisui thought the same about his. They were  _ made  _ for each other, after all. 

"His teammate? Is Itachi by himself right now?" Shisui asked worriedly, his hand tensing around Tenzo's fingers. 

"No." Tenzo answered quickly. "He is with Kakashi-Senpai."

Shisui huffed a laugh.  _ "Kakashi-Senpai, _ huh? I guess that makes  _ you  _ Tenzo." 

The shock of hearing his name come from Shisui forced Tenzo into a panic. His first reaction was to pull away. He loosened his grip on Shisui's hand, but the older man simply held on tighter. 

"Tenzo? I'm sorry… I know we don't know each other. But…  _ please don't leave." _ Shisui spoke softly, his voice wavering towards the end. 

Tenzo tried to relax, willing his tense shoulders to calm down. "Okay." 

Shisui must have been excessively anxious. Tenzo tried to think of things from his point of view. The guy just had his  _ eye ripped out _ , had been betrayed by a village elder, and had felt his only option was to commit suicide. Tenzo's nervousness about his name being known seemed a little unimportant after all of that. 

"I need to ask you something, Tenzo." Shisui spoke solemnly. "Do I… do I have any eyes?" 

Tenzo hadn't thought about the fact that Shisui was on some serious pain medication, and the top half of his face was wrapped up tightly. "Yes. The eye that you gave to Itachi has been returned." Tenzo answered. He hoped that the answer would bring his soulmate some sort of relief. 

Shisui exhaled loudly, bringing his free hand up to feel the area around his eye. They stayed silent for a long time after that. Tenzo didn't mind the silence… he was just happy that Shisui was going to be okay. 

~

It had been over 5 hours since Itachi and Kakashi had left. Tsunade had come back after the first couple hours, but not since. Shisui had only stayed awake for maybe half an hour before he was asleep again. 

Tenzo was nervous. They had only mentioned going to see the Hokage. Had Hiruzen gone to deal with Danzo immediately? If that were the case, Tenzo felt bad that he wasn't there to help. 

Guarding Shisui was important. The man was defenseless, and Danzo would obviously be after him. Tenzo was a bit surprised that no one had attempted to find him yet. Either that… or they were just really terrible shinobi. 

_ Finally _ , after Tenzo had been sitting alone for an excessively long time, he was able to sense Kakashi's chakra in the building. If they were walking in normally, and not flashing into the room, that could only mean that they were walking with the Hokage. 

There was a swift knock on the door, and then the elderly man entered, followed closely by Tsunade, Kakashi, and Itachi. 

All four of them had all the signs of a large-scale battle. The most obvious sign being Kakashi's slightly singed clothing, and Tsunade's left sleeve that barely clung to the rest of her shirt. 

Tenzo released Shisui's hand immediately, standing to bow professionally to the village leader. 

"Have you had any issues here?" Hiruzen asked calmly. 

"No, Sir." Tenzo answered promptly, moving away from the bed to stand against the wall. Tsunade and the Hokage stepped forward, moving to stand on either side of Shisui. Tsunade placed a gentle hand on Shisui's arm, prodding him to wake up. 

Shisui shifted awake, his other hand clenching where Tenzo had been holding it earlier. "T-Tenzo?" He asked worriedly, apparently having issues recognizing chakra. 

"We're here." Tsunade answered quickly. "I'm Tsunade, the medic that healed your eye. Lord Hiruzen is here as well, along with your cousin and his teammates." 

Shisui visibly relaxed. "Does that mean Danzo isn't… isn't coming after me?" 

Tenzo wanted the same answers, and patiently waited for the response. 

"Danzo has been taken care of, yes. It seems he did not like the idea of prison, so he has been killed in battle." Hiruzen answered softly. Tenzo knew that Danzo had been Hiruzen's friend, and was a little surprised things had ended up going that way. Shisui nodded, choosing to remain quiet. His shoulders shook with what Tenzo assumed to be relief. 

The old man was the first one to speak. "Shisui… I realize that this wasn't exactly your plan, but I have already spoken to Fugaku. I told him that Danzo was the one responsible for holding the Uchiha back during the nine-tails attack. He has also been informed of your condition, though I have asked that he waits to visit with you until the morning. I  _ hope  _ that Danzo's death has changed your mind about ending your life." 

Shisui winced at the blunt comment, clearly ashamed to be confronted about his plans for suicide. "Yes, Sir." He answered quietly. "Though I'm not even sure how I'm  _ alive _ right now." 

Hiruzen hummed softly. "It seems that one of Itachi's teammates was already in the area, and caught you before you could hit the water." 

Tsunade stepped closer to him, shooting a knowing smile in Tenzo's direction. She set a small glass container on the table, Shisui's other eye floating inside of it. "I'm going to replace your other eye now. I need to take off these bandages. With the meds you are on… it shouldn't hurt." 

Shisui bit his bottom lip a little before nodding, and Tenzo felt his eyes drawn down to the man's mouth. Kakashi elbowed him lightly, drawing the young Anbu's attention. Hiruzen was standing before him, watching with a calm smile on his face. "Thank you for your service, Tenzo." 

Tenzo gave a short bow. "Thank you, Lord Hokage. I am sorry for your loss." 

The older man's eyebrows raised slightly, as if he hadn't thought anyone would remember that he and Danzo had been close, but recovered quickly. "Thank you." 

Hiruzen took his leave, not wanting to be present when Tsunade replaced Shisui's other eye. As the older woman started unwinding the bandages around his head, Kakashi and Tenzo settled against the far wall. Itachi moved to his cousin's side, gripping Shisui's hand. "Shisui… I'm glad you are alive." 

Shisui huffed a laugh, his thumb smoothing over Itachi's hand. "Me too." 

Finally, the bandages were off, and Shisui blinked his one eye to adjust to the light again. He frowned immediately. "This  _ isn't my eye. _ "

"Yes, it is." Tsunade answered plainly. 

Shisui's eye scrutinized her. "But I was never able to see colors before." 

Tsunade shot him a flat look. "And they call you a genius?" 

Shisui's eye widened a fraction, finally realizing what his new upgraded vision meant. Tenzo slumped in his chair a little. What would Shisui think?

The older boy looked around the room slowly, stopping as soon as his large black eye locked onto Tenzo's. "It's you, isn't it? That's why they left you here to guard me?" 

Tenzo flushed with embarrassment, worry filling his head as Shisui just watched him. Kakashi bumped shoulders with him, gesturing silently for him to go over to the bed. He didn't move, not when insecurity (a feeling he was  _ definitely  _ not used to) was weighing him down and making his bones feel like lead. 

It wasn't until Shisui's mouth upturned into a soft smile that Tenzo felt himself relax a little. "Tenzo… will you come sit with me?" The man asked softly, and Tenzo felt himself powerless to resist. Itachi moved and made room for him immediately, giving Tenzo a soft pat on the shoulder. Tenzo wasn't really all that sure about the social norms when it came to this, but it felt sort of like Itachi was giving him his blessing. 

He sat down in the chair, a warm fuzzy feeling replacing the worry in his body as Shisui continued to smile at him. The pale hand on the bed flipped over, presenting his palm to Tenzo. 

The young Anbu may have been inexperienced in soulmates and human relations, but even  _ he  _ could tell that Shisui was offering to hold his hand. Tenzo smiled fondly, reaching out to once again connect their hands. This time was different. Sure, Shisui had held his hand earlier… but now he  _ knows.  _

Shisui was holding Tenzo's hand as his  _ soulmate _ . 

Even though Tsunade was a medic, Shisui still tensed considerably when her hands moved closer to his face. It was understandable, considering that he  _ just  _ had one of his eyeballs forcefully removed from his skull. Tenzo wasn't sure what he was supposed to do here, but nevertheless tightened his grip on the shaky hand that held on to his own. It seemed to help. Even though Shisui couldn't physically turn towards him at the moment, he knew the older man's attention lied with him. 

Shisui remained still through the entire process, hardly breathing as the woman reattached his original eye. Tenzo was very glad that his team had managed to recover it… because Shisui's eyes were very beautiful. The one that had already been replaced was large, and full of emotion that Tenzo didn't even know how to express, let alone identify. He could watch the dark, circular pool of ebony for  _ hours _ , never running out of things to appreciate about it. 

Tenzo knew he was staring, and he knew that  _ his teammates  _ knew he was staring. It didn't bother him much, not even when he heard Kakashi-senpai snickering and Itachi smacking him. 

Once Tsunade had the other eye replaced and wrapped up, Shisui's black eye was trained on him. Tenzo blushed, averting his eyes to stare at the mattress instead. 

"Your eyes are very pretty, Tenzo." Shisui said softly. Tenzo met his gaze again, eyes wide. He hadn't really thought about the colors on  _ himself.  _ "What color are they?" He asked thoughtlessly, only to be rewarded with a smile. 

"Well, I'm not sure." Shisui replied with a small laugh. 

"They're brown." Kakashi supplied from where he was sitting with Itachi. 

"Brown?" Tenzo asked, wondering if he had seen anything brown today.

"Like the trunks of the trees outside, Tenzo." Kakashi said with a knowing smile. "And… like your jutsu." 

Tenzo stared owlishly at his senpai for a moment, before pulling his free hand up in front of his face. He pushed a small amount of chakra through his system, just enough to create a small block of wood. Shisui watched in amazement, his mouth open the smallest amount as Tenzo displayed his jutsu. "Brown." Tenzo breathed out,  _ finally  _ able to see what his senpai had always been able to. 

Shisui smiled brightly at him, his grip tightening on Tenzo's other hand. "Your hair is brown too, you know." 

Tenzo spent the entire night holding Shisui's hand, and working to memorize his features. He couldn't seem to take his eyes away from the beautiful man, even when everyone else was asleep. 

_ His soulmate.  _

There was a soft knock on the door the next morning, waking everyone else in the room quickly. Kakashi and Itachi were up in a heartbeat, the younger man strolling over to the door. Before he could open it, Tsunade peeked her head in. 

"Oh. Good." She spoke softly, looking around the room carefully. "You're awake." Her gaze settled on Kakashi. " _ Someone _ is looking for you." 

The door swung open violently, narrowly missing Itachi, who just  _ barely  _ jumped out of the way in time. "Rival!" A voice boomed into the previously calm air. 

Tenzo flinched internally at the volume, and Tsunade's smirk said that she knew  _ exactly  _ what she was unleashing on them as she left the room. 

Tenzo had met Gai a number of times. The man was always begging Kakashi to accept a challenge, though the Anbu captain hardly ever accepted. 

The main thing that caught Tenzo off guard was the man's outfit. Suddenly, the volume control issue wasn't the worst of Gai's problems. He couldn't imagine why anyone who could actually  _ see colors  _ would allow Gai to wear such a thing. Tenzo stared owlishly as the giant strolled into the room, making a beeline towards Kakashi. 

"Kakashi, are you injured?" Gai shouted, looking the silver-haired ninja over carefully. Kakashi simply waved him off. "Maa… I'm fine, but keep your voice down, please." Kakashi spoke softly, gesturing to Shisui in the hospital bed. 

Gai's eyes grew to twice their normal size, and he moved to the bed fast enough to make Shisui flinch. "Oh no! Is this one of your teammates? How awful!"

"No, he's Itachi's cousin, and Tenzo's soulmate." Kakashi answered, as if that was the most common thing anyone could say. 

It hadn't been said out loud since Shisui had woken up. Somehow, saying the words made it seem that much more real. 

Gai turned towards Tenzo, looking down at him with a bright smile. "Ah. I see why you were not home when I was finished with my training. Youthful love is something precious to protect." Gai replied, softer than Tenzo had ever heard him speak. The older man looked down to his colorful spandex pointedly, before looking back to Tenzo with a sly grin. "What do you think of my outfit?" 

Shisui laughed loudly, apparently unable to control himself in the face of Gai's question. The knowing smile from Gai finally clued Tenzo in to the fact that  _ he was doing that on purpose.  _ Perhaps he wanted an easy way to tell who could see colors? 

It took longer than it should have for Tenzo to realize what Gai being able to tell that his outfit  _ was in fact  _ horrendous actually meant. Gai had already found his soulmate. 

Suddenly, the way Kakashi was fondly watching the older man made sense. How had Tenzo not made that connection before? Now that he was experiencing it firsthand, he could recognize all of the signs, and knew in his heart that Kakashi and Gai were soulmates. 

Tenzo smiled up at both of them, bringing his free hand up to join the other one that he had wrapped around Shisui's. 

~

It turned out that Shisui  _ did  _ know some of the names of the colors. It was his first day out of the hospital, and Tenzo was slowly walking him back to the Uchiha compound. 

"Since you're my soulmate, you will be allowed into the district  _ any time  _ you want." Shisui spoke enthusiastically, doing most of the talking on their little trip. Tenzo didn't mind. He could listen to Shisui talk all day long and not get tired of it. The man was full of excitement and sunshine, and Tenzo could only be grateful that he was allowed to bask in his presence. He squeezed Shisui's hand, showing that he was still listening, even when he continued to tell him all about the district. 

Kakashi had offered to teach Tenzo about the new colors Tenzo was seeing, but he declined the offer. He was enjoying letting Shisui teach him. The raven-haired Uchiha  _ clearly  _ enjoyed teaching Tenzo everything he knew. They entered the Uchiha gates, and Shisui immediately pointed at the Uchiha symbol on the wall. "The top half of that is red, just like my sharingan and tomatoes." He said with a smile, his eyes lighting up as he pulled Tenzo along. The elder members of the Uchiha clan watched them as they passed, but Tenzo paid them no mind. It didn't matter what they thought… he was Shisui's  _ soulmate.  _

They walked up to a white house, surrounded by bright flowers that Tenzo recognized as Lavender. "These flowers.. technically the color is just called lavender, but it's a variation of purple." 

Tenzo smiled, leaning down to smell the wonderful flowers. He had never thought about the fact that flowers and plants were all different colors, and wondered what variation he could create with his bare hands. 

Shisui opened the door promptly, never once releasing Tenzo's hand from his grip. "Uncle! I'm home!" 

"Shisui? I didn't expect you back so soon." Fugaku Uchiha spoke as he turned the corner. He stopped immediately, eyes zeroing in on their interlocked fingers. Tenzo blushed. He was an adult, and couldn't be told not to hold Shisui's hand… still, he was nervous. 

"Who is your…  _ friend _ ?" Fugaku asked slowly, his eyes not giving away anything that he was thinking. 

"This is Tenzo. He's my soulmate!" Shisui answered with a smile. "We're going to go sit in my room."

Tenzo didn't get a chance to introduce himself as he was dragged through the house. Thankfully, he heard Fugaku chuckling from the front room. Shisui pulled Tenzo into his bedroom, giggling the entire way to the bed. "This is  _ my _ room. I probably should have moved out a long time ago, but it didn't really matter since I was all by myself." Shisui commented, sitting down on the edge and pulling Tenzo with him. "Do you live with someone?"

Tenzo shook his head. "I have an apartment in the Anbu building." Tenzo held up his hand, forming his chakra carefully to create his favorite flower. It was a Lotus, and it was more beautiful than he had ever imagined. Shisui gasped, awestruck by the light-colored flower. After two whole days of learning, Tenzo was fairly certain that this particular flower was a pale pink. He held the flower out as an offering, both hands cupped around the delicate life-form. "You could move in with  _ me _ … if you'd like." Tenzo replied, a warm blush creeping across his face. 

For the first time since he had met him, Shisui was speechless. The older man carefully set the flower down on his pillow, and tackled Tenzo to the floor, attacking his face with kisses. 

Shisui pulled away, still half on top of the Anbu, and smiled brightly. He leaned down once more, much slower this time, and pressed his pretty lips onto Tenzo's mouth. 

Tenzo was socially awkward, and didn't understand a lot of things… but he knew what a kiss was. He pressed back, kissing Shisui back with everything he had before the other man pulled back again. "I'd love to move in with you… my wonderful  _ soulmate _ ." Shisui answered with a laugh. 

Tenzo felt warm and fuzzy all over. He had been trained not to trust  _ anyone _ since he could hardly walk… and yet here he was, inviting someone he had only known for two days to move in with him. That didn't matter. All that mattered was that Shisui was Tenzo's soulmate. He was his other half, the perfect person for him in every possible way. Tenzo understood now why everyone was so desperate to find their soulmates. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world, and as he looked up into Shisui's glazed over eyes, he knew they both felt the same way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments make my day!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @kakayamaforever


End file.
